


Girl at the Rock Show

by mercurybard



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: "Awwww...aren't they so cute?"





	Girl at the Rock Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Body and Vagina Love meme

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Bob Bryar," Kitty said as she came bouncing off the stage. "Whatcha doing?"

"I was watching your set with Gerard, but he seems to have...uh..." Bob waved his hands in a vague shooing motion meant to convey that his lead singer had grabbed her bassist by the hand and run off giggling as soon as Lyn-Z handed her bass over to a tech. 

Thankfully, Kitty was fluent in vague hand gestures. "Awwww...aren't they so cute?" she cooed in a voice so syrupy that it had to be ironic. 

"Something like that," Bob muttered. He glared off in the direction they'd disappeared for a moment. When he looked back down, he saw Kitty was giving him one of her megawatt smiles--all fire engine red lips and white, white teeth.

"So, since your date to the rock show has abandoned you for someone who snores like a freight train and picks her teeth at the table, does that mean I get to take you home and ravish you?" she asked. She held out her elbow for him to take.

Bob laughed and looped his arm through hers. "Only if you buy me a popsicle from craft services first."


End file.
